Neighbors with Mac
by CSI-babe1
Summary: Lindsay and Danny move into the apartment next to Mac... contains D/L and SMacked in later chapters rated T for later chapters


**A/N: this is just a little story i thought of this morning please enjoy and REVIEW!!!!**

**i don't own CSI: NY and sadly i never will but i do own this story that's at least something. **

**

* * *

  
**

chapter 1 - moving in 

The moving van parked outside a block of apartments. Danny and Lindsay who was three moths pregnant were in the car behind. Danny got out and went to the van, Lindsay soon followed and stood beside Danny.

"what do you need me to do?" Lindsay asked looking at the men who all looked up and down at her. "hey I worked on a ranch for years so don't look at me like that!" Lindsay said annoyed. Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"baby remember that your three months pregnant, so its not a good idea for you to lift heavy stuff. Why don't you go and open the apartment for us." he said handing the key. Lindsay sighed at went into the building.

The elevator pinged on the second floor. She walked out and went to the door 12c and opened it. She looked into big empty space and smiled. She walked back out into the hallway and awaited for the men to come up. She heard the door if 12b open and she looked around ready to meet her new neighbor.

She took a big intake of breathe when she saw Mac walk out and lock the door. "Mac?" Lindsay asked. He looked at her and then at the empty apartment.

"Lindsay what are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see her. He heard Danny's voice telling someone to move to the left. He looked over and saw the delivery men holding a couch and Danny guiding them. "are you guys moving in next door to me?" he asked laughing

"I guess so." Lindsay said moving out of the men's way. Danny turned to see if Lindsay was ok and jumped in surprise when he saw Mac standing next to her.

"Mac? I didn't see you come in." he said "you come to help…how'd you know that we were moving?"

"I didn't, I live in 12b." he said making Danny gasp with shock "would you like a hand, I'm not due at the lab for another hour?" he asked

"don't count on it Mac they didn't let me help." Lindsay said and folded her arms

"sure, thanks Mac." Danny laughed seeing Lindsay's face.

"what, that's unfair. I can't sit here all day and watch you guys do all the work." Lindsay said sighing.

"if you were like any other girl then you wouldn't be complaining, instead you would be happy that there's no chance for you to break your nails." Danny said laughing. Lindsay punched his arm playfully.

"fine, I'll sit here and do absolutely nothing and when you need my help you can forget it!" Lindsay said sitting on the step. Danny was still laughing and Mac sighed.

"Lindsay, why don't you go into my apartment, you can sit and watch T.V or eat food or both." he said handing her his key. Lindsay grinned up at him and stood. "we'll be fine with everything you go relax." Lindsay stood up and hugged in then turned around and stuck her tongue out at Danny making him laugh again.

"thanks Mac, I have a strange feeling I'll like living next to you." she said opening his door and going in. She sat on his chocolate color couch and switched the T.V on to 'Daytime relaxation' her favorite channel.

She could hear the men next door banging and shouting about where to put things. _what if they put everything in a stupid place. What if they mix up the books I packed or the kitchen isn't the way I want it? _Lindsay wanted to go through and boss them about but she would only get really moody so decided to leave it.

After her program finished she switched the T.V off and went in search off food. _I'm sure Mac wouldn't mind if I had a bite to eat. _she went to the kitchen and found the fridge. She looked at the pictures on it and smiled. One of him and Stella, one of Reed and another two of him and Stella.

_XX_

Danny walked into Mac's apartment to see Lindsay snoozing on the couch. He smiled and went to wake up, but when he reached her he noticed how peaceful she looked and didn't want to wake her up. He put a hand under her knees and one behind her head and lifted her through to their new apartment.

Mac smiled seeing Lindsay in Danny's arms. He placed her on the their couch and stroked her hair. She groaned and moved around and fell back into a peaceful doze. "how cute is that." one of the movers said smiling. Danny laughed and gave the men their money.

"thanks for the help guys." he said closing the door and looking back into his new apartment. Mac was setting up their T.V unit the way Danny said he wanted it. "you don't have to that Mac, you've helped enough." he said laughing.

"it's fine really, less work for you two to do, you're gonna be pretty busy so it's fine." he said plugging it in and testing to see if it works. Unfortunately the music channel was on and it was loud. Lindsay opened her eyes and looked around.

"where am I?" she asked sleepily

"in your new apartment." Danny said

"I thought I was in Mac's place, how did I get here?" she asked stretching her arms and standing up.

"I lifted you through, the movers have gone now." Danny said walking over and flattening her sleep messed hair. Lindsay leaned in and kissed him softly.

"thanks for not letting me help, I enjoyed my sleep." she said laughing noticing Mac was still there.

"it's cool Montana, you get the job of making coffee." he said pointing to the open kitchen where most of the things had been set up.

"you want one Mac?" Lindsay asked walking over and filling the kettle with water.

"no thanks I should get going." he said picking up his coat.

"thanks for all the help Mac, it's well appreciated." Danny said patting him on the back.

"yeah thanks a million. I think I'll enjoy being neighbors with you Mac." Lindsay said giggling.

Mac left and Lindsay gave Danny his cup of coffee. They sat down and looked around the big apartment. "this has got to be the biggest place I own." Danny laughed. Lindsay smiled and kissed him firmly.

"I love you Danny, I really do." she said kissing him again and again.

"I know you do. I love you to Montana."

* * *

**A/N: So what do u think…It might have at least 5 chapters and have serious amounts of D/L and SMacked in it. **

**Please review**


End file.
